NUKER O.C.C (Duke Nukem O.C.C.!)
NUKER O.C.C (Duke Nukem O.C.C.!) ' The warrior's dubbed "Nuker's" are the product of Radioactive augmentation, an experimental process used to create augmented soldiers that was shelved in favor of the more modern "Juicer" and "Crazy" augmentation. However, many governments have secretly kept working on it in the Rifts world, not to mention that it is plausible for any Late 20th/Early 21st century game HU, Nightbane, etc.. One of the most famous "Nuker" soldiers was "Duke Nukem", an archetypical Nuker to the core. The basis of the project is to submit the subject to a battery of nuclear/radioactive treatments, followed by an intensive physical and military training program that enhances the body while it is still changing from the radioactive treatment, or "Baking". Being "Baked" alters the fundamental genetic structure of the subject, causing the skin and body to harden, becoming more resilient to damage and stress. It also altered the brain, geometricaly increasing reflexes and hand-eye coordination, as well as hardening the subject to bloodshed and fear. It even hit the hormone systems, resulting in a super-charged reproductive ability. Unfortunately, it also had it's down-side. The sexual organs or ovaries, depending on the subject, were the hardest portion hit, causing a massive hormonal overload. While this was in fact the cause of many of the positive effects, it also has the effect in men of amplifying "manly" aspects of the body and mind, specifically: 1. The voice drops by two Octaves, as well as becoming very raspy 2. A very Macho/Tough guy personality evolves, complete with spitting, cussing, etc. 3. The subject develops a chauvinist/nymphomaniac complex, beginning to suspect that sex is the only reason the opposite sex exists. Similar effects have been documented in female Nukers, minus of course the dropped voice. In any time period, Nukers are usually lone operatives, as their attitudes eventually make it somewhat difficult for them to cooperate with others for an extended period of time. They are, however, very good at what they do, and are usually highly loyal to whomever converted them to their present condition, or at least on amicable terms if it wasn't their government or ruler who did it. For some reason, they seem to invariably tend toward names of nobility for callsigns King Nukem, Queen Nukem, Sir, Lord, Lady, Duke, Duchess, Ace, Joker, etc. Nuker OCC Nuker Powers 1. Super Endurance: Add 4D6X10 SDC, 4D6 HP, 2D6 to PE, and the nuker has an AR of 12. Can carry and lift either three times more than a normal person of equivalent PS and PE or what his Superhuman PS could support, whichever is more, lasting 25 times longer without fatiguing. Can remain alert and at full efficiency for up to five days without sleep. Generally only needs 6 hours of sleep a day. Skin and Hair always have a very bronzed look. Also, immune to Radiation and its ill effects. Also, if using anything from NS&S, the Chi of a nuker is double normal. 2. Heightened Mental Endurance: Double ME 20, and is +6 to save vs. Horror Factor, and Pain. Never shows ANY revulsion toward violence, bloodshed, torture or ANYTHING. 3. Increased Reflexes: Add 1D6 to PP, add +1 to Strike, Parry, and Dodge, +2 on initiative, and add 1 attack per melee. 4. Physical Superiority & Psionic Resistance: The character's physical body is naturally strong, healthy, and toned. The character is at the peak level of ''normal human biology and looks as perfect as a human might be able to get, but is not superhuman unless extraordinary attributes are also possessed. Extraordinary attributes will increase these even further. When adding bonuses from physical skills, change the attributes to the following levels and then add bonuses. Also the character's brain and body are partially masked from psychic influence, giving greater resistance to psychic attacks. Also, the body responds more readily to stimulus, so multiply any Attribute, SDC, or HP bonuses received through physical skills by 150% 1.5. Note that this only applies to Physical skills chosen in the OCC skill section/Scholastic Skills, NOT OCC related or Secondary. The character gains the following: *Add +4 to P.E. (minimum of 20). *Add +2 to P.P. (minimum of 14). *Add +1d4+2 to P.S. (minimum of 18) *Add +1d4+2 to Spd. (minimum of 16). *Add +2d4+2 to P.B. (minimum of 14). *Add +2d6+8 S.D.C.tm (10 to 20) *The character gains a +2 bonus to save vs psionics, +1 more at levels four, eight, and twelve. Even if the psychic attack takes effect, it only lasts for half the normal duration. Tracking, sensing, and mind reading by psionic means is -30%. Also add +2 to M.E. and +1 vs possession, mind altering drugs and magic, and non- psionic illusions. This resistance applies to helpful psychic influence as well. Note that physical psionic attacks, like psi- swords and electrokinesis, do full damage. The character can also sense whether a target has psionic powers or is a supernatural creature (30ft range with visual contact). Harm Invulnerable & Supernatural The character's bio- energy is such that his powers and his body are extremely effective against supernatural & invulnerable creatures! This is an equalizer against those who are normally invulnerable. With this ability, all super abilities and hand strikes used by the character do half damage to beings with the Invulnerability major power. In fact, the attacks even do one- third damage to supernatural creatures like vampires and werebeasts with limited invulnerability. Also all his attacks do double damage against standard supernatural beings and normal damage against vampires, werecreatures, and other limited invulnerability creatures. Weapons of any kind are not affected (unless this power is granted by an Enchanted Weapon, or the character also has a Personal Weapon power). If the targeted being has an immunity to energy attacks (like with Energy Absorbtion) and the character has an energy blast power, the power will still do half damage to the target, except in the cases where you are attacking an APS: Electricity character with electricity or a Control Radiation character with radiation blasts. You can't hurt like with like. The character also gets a special bonus of +8 vs. horror factor and a bonus of +1d4 to four attributes of choice. Combat Instinct & Quickness The character has an extraordinary combat skill. This is enough to turn an untrained character into a capable fighter and transform an experienced combatant into a deadly adversary. Follow this experience chart for the bonuses and abilities - the combat instinct functions like a hand to hand form with bonuses that are added to any fighting style. The character can perform many complex combat manuevers, but relies more on P.P. bonuses than skill bonuses. Note: This minor ability, unlike Natural Combat Ability, is fully compatible with hand to hand combat skills. A character cannot have both this power and Natural Combat Ability. Your GM wouldn't like that. I've also toned it down to make it more of an enhancement instead of a complete hand- to- hand combat form. The character is extremely swift in melee and grappling combat range. This might be from a heightened awareness, a super- adrenaline surge, a feral nature, etc. The character gains the following: '''First level knowledge: *Parry, dodge, pull punch, roll with punch, fall, or impact, entangle, and disarm. *Automatic dodge (no bonus). *One hold of choice (see page 68 HU). *Snap kick - 1d6 damage. *Karate kick - 2d4 damage. *+1 melee action at levels one *+2 on initiative at levels one *+4 to dodge (normal). *Automatic dodge, +1 bonus at level one. Add +1 at levels two, five, and nine. *Character can dodge multiple attacks with a single normal dodge. *When knockdown is imminent, the character does not suffer the loss of one melee action and loss of initiative. He loses one melee action or initiative (his choice) so the penalty is effectively halved. Critical knockdown, the loss of two melee actions and initiative, is also reduced to normal knockdown. *At level three the character is fast enough to attack twice for each melee attack! However, these attacks can only be hand attacks (maybe a knife, but no other weapons) and the strike and damage bonuses are halved. One- two punches, double kicks, and punch/ kick combos can be performed. This does not impede automatic parries. Abilities gained with experience: Level 2: +1 on automatic dodge, +2 to entangle. Level 3: +1 melee action, +2 to disarm Level 4: One kick or hold of choice. Level 5: +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to dodge. Level 6: +2 to parry, body throw/flip (1d6 damage plus knockdown), +2 on initiative. Level 7: One kick or hold of choice, +1 melee action. Level 8: +1 on automatic dodge. Level 9: Critical strike (double damage) or knockout from behind, pick one. Level 10: +1 to initiative. Level 11: One kick or hold of choice, +2 on initiative. Level 12: +1 melee action. Level 13: +1 to disarm and entangle. Level 14: +1 to strike. Level 15: +1 on automatic dodge. Level +16: Add a +1 to any one combat skill (strike, pull punch, entangle, etc.) at each level past 15. 5. Enhanced Healing: Heals 10 times faster than the average human, +25% to save vs. Coma/Death. 6. Personality Alterations: As outlined above Attribute Requirements: None, aside from a willingness to be "Baked". P.P.E: 1D6+1 burns off most PPE OCC Skills: Radio: Basic +10% Streetwise +10% Piloting of Choice at 10% W.P of Choice Wilderness Survival Land Navigation Select Ten Physical Skills where applicable Hand to Hand: Expert be upgraded for one physical Skill, or, traded in for a N&S martial art for one Physical and one "Related" skill OCC Related Skills: Select seventeen other skills. Select two more at level three, and one at levels 6, 9, 12, and 15. Communications: Any Domestic: Any not likely Electrical: Basic Only Espionage: Detect ambush, detect concealment, Intelligence, Sniper, and tracking only +5% Mechanical: Automotive or Aircraft only Medical: First Aid or Paramedic only Military: Any +15% Physical: Any where applicable Pilot: Any +10% Pilot Realated: Any Rogue: Any +10% Science: Basic Math only Technical: Any WP: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary: Select ten secondary skills, without the bonuses listed above. NOTE: When playing a Nuker in an HU game, use those Skill generation rules. Equipment: Rifts: A suit of personalized Heavy MDC armor, a set of dress clothing, Tight fitting shorts/Cut-offs and Tank Top/Vest for everyday wear, 1D6 Rifle/Bazooka sized weapons depends on where created, 1D4 Pistol sized weapons above, 1D4 close combat utensils Hatchet, Chainsaw etc., 3D6 Grenades, Huge-Ass BackPack, A weeks rations, and Bed Roll. Vehicle can be anything non-magical, but Nukers vastly prefer "Macho" Machines, either Huge Tanks or Robots, or Really fast Souped-Up Hogs or Cars. Money/Cybernetics: Has 2D6X100 in credit, and 2D6X1000 in black market items. Usually spends money on pleasure nudge, wink wink and weapons as fast as they make it. NO cybernetics!! Nukers think Bionics/Cybernetics are for wusses. Non-Rifts As Super-Soldier/Experiment in HU2, or if not possessed, like a Normal person, or Soldier if they're working for someone, but add a $25,000 budget for buying weapons, and weapon related Items. Illegal and High-Tech Weapons are allowed DARE ask where He/She got them Conversion Notes: Can be substituted into HU2 as a super soldier like a Juicer or Crazy, with the usual conversions. Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium